List of Fairies
This is a list of all announced/published fairies from Rainbow Magic. Only official fairies are listed here. For a list of fan made fairies, view '''Fairy suggestions. ''' Rainbow Fairies *Ruby the Red Fairy *Amber the Orange Fairy *Saffron the Yellow Fairy (US title: Sunny the Yellow Fairy) *Fern the Green Fairy *Sky the Blue Fairy *Izzy the Indigo Fairy (US title: Inky the Indigo Fairy) *Heather the Violet Fairy Weather Fairies *Crystal the Snow Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy *Pearl the Cloud Fairy *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Evie the Mist Fairy *Storm the Lightning Fairy *Hayley the Rain Fairy Party Fairies *Cherry the Cake Fairy *Melodie the Music Fairy *Grace the Glitter Fairy *Honey the Sweet Fairy (US title: Honey the Candy Fairy) *Polly the Party Fun Fairy *Phoebe the Fashion Fairy *Jasmine the Present Fairy Jewel Fairies *India the Moonstone Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Sophie the Sapphire Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy Pet Keeper Fairies *Katie the Kitten Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Penny the Pony Fairy Fun Day Fairies *Megan the Monday Fairy *Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy (US title: Tara the Tuesday Fairy) *Willow the Wednesday Fairy *Thea the Thursday Fairy *Freya the Friday Fairy (US title: Felicity the Friday Fairy) *Sienna the Saturday Fairy *Sarah the Sunday Fairy Petal Fairies *Tia the Tulip Fairy *Pippa the Poppy Fairy *Louise the Lily Fairy *Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy *Olivia the Orchid Fairy *Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Ella the Rose Fairy Dance Fairies *Bethany the Ballet Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy *Jessica the Jazz Fairy *Saskia the Salsa Fairy (US title: Serena the Salsa Fairy) *Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy (US title: Isabelle the Ice Dance Fairy) Sporty Fairies *Helena the Horseriding Fairy *Francesca the Football Fairy (US title: Stacey the Soccer Fairy) *Zoe the Skating Fairy *Naomi the Netball Fairy (US title: Brittany the Basketball Fairy) *Samantha the Swimming Fairy *Alice the Tennis Fairy *Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy Music Fairies *Poppy the Piano Fairy *Ellie the Guitar Fairy *Fiona the Flute Fairy *Danni the Drum Fairy *Maya the Harp Fairy *Victoria the Violin Fairy *Sadie the Saxophone Fairy Magical Animal Fairies *Ashley the Dragon Fairy *Lara the Black Cat Fairy *Erin the Firebird Fairy (US title: Erin the Phoenix Fairy) *Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy *Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy *Leona the Unicorn Fairy *Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy Green Fairies *Nicole the Beach Fairy *Isabella the Air Fairy *Edie the Garden Fairy *Coral the Reef Fairy *Lily the Rainforest Fairy *Milly the River Fairy *Carrie the Snowcap Fairy Ocean Fairies *Ally The Dolphin Fairy *Amelie the Seal Fairy *Pia the Penguin Fairy *Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy *Stephanie the Starfish Fairy *Whitney the Whale Fairy *Courtney the Clownfish Fairy Twilight Fairies *Ava the Sunset Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Zara the Starlight Fairy *Morgan the Midnight Fairy *Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy (US title: Nia the Night Owl Fairy) *Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy (US title: Anna the Moonbeam Fairy) *Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Showtime Fairies *Madison the Magic Show Fairy (US title: Madison the Magician Fairy) *Leah the Theatre Fairy *Alesha the Acrobat Fairy *Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy *Amelia the Singing Fairy *Isla the Ice Star Fairy *Taylor the Talent Show Fairy Princess Fairies *Honor the Happy Days Fairy (US title: Hope the Happiness Fairy) *Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy (US title: Cassidy the Costume Fairy) *Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy *Elisa the Adventure Fairy (US title: Elisa the Royal Adventure Fairy) *Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy *Maddie the Playtime Fairy (US title: Maddie the Fun and Games Fairy) *Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy Pop Star Fairies *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy (US title: Adele the Voice Fairy) *Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy (US title: Vanessa the Choreography Fairy) *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Frankie the Make-Up Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy (US title: Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy) *Una the Concert Fairy (US title: Cassie the Concert Fairy) Fashion Fairies *Miranda the Beauty Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy (US title: Tyra the Designer Fairy) *Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy (US title: Alexa the Fashion Editor Fairy) *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy (US title: Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy) *Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Lola the Fashion Show Fairy Sweet Fairies *Lottie the Lollipop Fairy (US title: Lisa the Lollipop Fairy) *Esme the Ice Cream Fairy *Coco the Cupcake Fairy *Clara the Chocolate Fairy *Madeleine the Cookie Fairy (US title: Madeline the Cookie Fairy) *Layla the Candyfloss Fairy (US title: Layla the Cotton Candy Fairy) *Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Animal Rescue Fairies *Mae the Panda Fairy *Kitty the Tiger Fairy *Mara the Meerkat Fairy *Savannah the Zebra Fairy *Kimberley the Koala Fairy *Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy *Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy Magical Crafts Fairies *Kayla the Pottery Fairy *Annabelle the Drawing Fairy *Zadie the Sewing Fairy *Josie the Jewellery making Fairy *Violet the Painting Fairy *Libby the Story-Writing Fairy *Roxie the Baking Fairy School Days Fairies *Lydia the Reading Fairy *Marissa the Science Fairy *Alison the Art Fairy *Kathryn the PE Fairy The Fairytale Fairies * Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy * Eleanor the Snow White Fairy * Faith the Cinderella Fairy * Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy * joy the rapuzel fairy Holiday Special Fairies *Holly the Christmas Fairy *Summer the Holiday Fairy (US title: Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy) *Stella the Star Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy (US title: Paige the Christmas Play Fairy) *Chrissie the Wish Fairy *Kylie the Carnival Fairy *Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy (US title: Flora the Dress-Up Fairy) *Shannon the Ocean Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy (US title: Destiny the Rock Star Fairy) *Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Belle the Birthday Fairy *Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy *Florence the Friendship Fairy *Emma the Easter Fairy *Cara the Camp Fairy (US only) *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy (US title: Keira the Movie Star Fairy) *Olympia the Games Fairy *Angelica the Angel Fairy *Tamara the Tooth Fairy (US title: Brianna the Tooth Fairy) *Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy (US title: Bailey the Babysitter Fairy) *Lindsay the Luck Fairy (US only) *Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy *Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy *Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy *Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy *Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies *Tilly the Teacher Fairy *Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy * Heidi the Vet Fairy *Daisy the Festival Fairy One-Offs *Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy *Alexandra The Royal Baby Fairy *Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy Gallery 134673-ml-555188.jpg 134672-ml-555177.jpg 134670-ml-555155.jpg 134667-ml-555122.jpg 134669-ml-555144.jpg 146430-ml-940131.jpg 71f6hbvcADL. AA1500 .jpg 101745-ml-41932.jpg Holly.jpg 135011-ml-570147.jpg 131967-ml-518781.jpg 131962-ml-518726.jpg 131966-ml-518770.jpg 131963-ml-518737.jpg 81Q2NURIfWL. AA1500 .jpg 51lQEnSaKWL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Weather Evie pv.jpg 62083-ml-71258.jpg 105492-ml-49977.jpg Rainbow-magic-juliet-the-valentine-fairy.jpg 148090-ml-992186.jpg 101748-ml-92463.jpg 134674-ml-555111.jpg 128980-ml-308124.jpg 128981-px310-321602.jpg 128979-ml-307105.jpg 128978-ml-307095.jpg 128977-ml-308114.jpg 128976-ml-307085.jpg 128975-ml-307075.jpg 51u04dl3mGL. AA278 PIkin4,BottomRight,-48,22 AA300 SH20 OU02 .jpg 105490-ml-61423.jpg 86599-ml-44072.jpg 146920-ml-962456.jpg 98502-ml-51362.jpg 98496-ml-83758.jpg 98500-ml-62778.jpg 98499-ml-44487.jpg 98498-ml-89393.jpg 98497-ml-55832.jpg 98501-ml-73828.jpg 96140-ml-64778.jpg 96141-ml-75823.jpg 99504-ml-79478.jpg 99503-ml-68303.jpg 95727-ml-56142.jpg Category:Fairies Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Non- fanmade fairies Category:Pages with images Category:Holiday Fairies